digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Digimon C.T Volumen 3 Capitulo 6.- La Familia del Mal
Mundo Sombra Los Espiritus de Myotismon y LadyMyotismon se empiezan a manifestarse en sus formas fisicas..... LadyMyotismon: Al fin, luego de tanto alboroto en este lugar, ya decidiste que era mejor dejar de ser espíritus MagnaMyotismon: Vaya después de todo aun soy un angel LadyMyotismon: Descuida amor aun tienes ese bello rostro del cual me enamore. MagnaMyotismon: Gracias por el cumplido cariño. De repente Arturo se pone antes ellos..... Arturo: Que bueno que ya aparecieron me pregunte que les había pasado LadyMyotismon al ver Arturo lo agarra y lo mueve por todos lados..... LadyMyotismon: DONDE ESTA MI HIJO!!!, PEDAZO DE TONTO!!! MagnaMyotismon: Cariño cálmate por favor Arturo: Si tranquila tu hijo esta bien LadyMyotismon: En donde esta? Arturo: Siganme thumb|center|538 px Godzilla Jr.:*Triste por que se fue Asahi estando al lado de Kasuhiza* Kasuhiza: Pobre estas triste desde que se fue Asahi, yo tambien lo estoy Hiroko: Murcimon?, que te pasa? Murcimon: Siento las presencias de alguien muy familiar? Murcimon empieza a volar.... Hiroko: Murcimon que haces? Murcimon nota que llegan sus padres este se alegra y se pone enfrente ellos, '' LadyMyotismon al verlo lo abraza.... Murcimon: *Muy feliz*Madre LadyMyotismon:*Abraza a su hijo*Mi pequeño príncipe vampiro MagnaMyotismon: Hijo? Murcimon: Eh?, Papa, Papa, Papaaaaaaaa*A toda velocidad abraza a su padre* creí que nunca los vería*empieza soltar lagrimas*estoy tan feliz de verlos luego de tanto tiempo. MagnaMyotismon: Hijo*le empieza a salir lagrimas al oir lo que dijo su hijo* Yo tambien crei que nunca te volveria a ver. Arturo: Vaya MagnaMyotismon después de todo, al igual que yo te importa tu hijo. LadyMyotismon: Hey no estarás hastiando a mi esposo o si? Arturo: Para nada LadyMyotismon MagnaMyotismon: Arturo y mis hermanos? Arturo: Deben de estar en la reunión, sigueme ''Entran en la sala principal del castillo en donde están reunidos los mas poderosos heroes y aliados Jazmin: Por fin llegan Xanxus: Escorias Arturo: Gracias por esperar Bagramon: Como sabrán en estos momentos ZeedMilleniummon se encuentra destruyendo el Digimundo, sabemos que Taiki esta con Godemon, ya enviamos a Shoutmon y a los demás digimon del Xros Heart a apoyarlos Tsuna: No deberíamos de ir tambien nosotros ??????: Según mis cálculos con ellos es mas que suficiente para aplastar al Señor del Caos Dr.Extraño: Ademas hay peores problemas aquí, los otros señores del caos saben nuestra posición y en cualquier momento atacaran Meruem: Pero ya estamos listos para cuando ataquen Arturo: Los señores del caos son muy engreídos, les gusta actuar por su cuenta, en este momento nos vigilan, ademas tambien estamos al tanto que Lord Caos planea contra-estrategias por lo que puede que ataquen en grupo Jazmin: De cualquier forma, ellos ya están listos, si los señores del caos aparecen ellos tambien lo harán, por lo que aunque seamos muchos aun tenemos algo que ellos no Keldor Jr.: Lord Caos es quizá el mas preocupante, sus poderes les permiten destruir dimensiones Ultron Dorado(Maestro Eraqus): Si, lo sabemos a la perfección Arturo: Nosotros no podemos contra el en estas circunstancias, pero tenemos un as bajo la manga Jazmin: Claro, no sabemos si funcionara Digimundo Chronomon: Grrrrrrr es mas fuerte de lo esperamos ni la criatura pudo contra el Hadesmon y Chronomon habían usado el clon de Godzilla en contra de ZeedMillenniummon pero esto supestamente lo destruyo dejando causando una explosion en el Digimundo..... Hadesmon: Chronomon no seas estúpido recuerda que tengo control sobre la bestia y quien dijo que esta muerta eh? El humo se empieza a dispersar mostrando que el clon de Godzilla sobrevivió pero al parecer su apariencia cambio viéndose como un espectro fantasmagórico.... Chronomon: Ha???....sobrevivido???...se ve distinto ahora Hadesmon: Jajajaja es mi títere ahora a darle a es Señor del Caos lo que se merece Jejejejeje*Usa su poder de Mictlantecuhtli* Ahora eres Ghost Godzilla ATACA!!! Ghost Godzilla:*Suelta una fuerte rugido y le lanza un potente rayo atómico oscuro a ZeedMillenniummon hiriendolo mucho* ZeedMillenniummon:*Recibiendo el daño del ataque*Que rayos? Hadesmon: Jajajajaja si alguien tiene la dicha de destruir o conquistar el digimundo soy solo yo y nadie mas, pagaras por haber venido Ghost Godzilla ataca a ZeedMillenniummon y este contra ataca.... ZeedMillenniummon: No me dejare derrotar!!!,Destructor del Tiempo!!! Hadesmon: Oh no nos enviaras al vació. Hadesmon lanza una neblina negra cancelando el ataque de ZeedMillenniummon...Mientras Ghost Godzilla se abalanza contra ZeedMillenniummon quedando igual a igual pero Ghost Godzilla tenia la ventaja... Chronomon: Ahora tenemos la ventaja Hadesmon: Jejejejejeje se lo tiene bien merecido Shoutmon:*Sorprendido de ver la pelea*Vaya al parecer las cosas están bien aquí Mundo Sombra Murcimon: Madre cuando llegara Papa? LadyMyootismon: Tenemos que esperar que termine de hablar con los que son supestamente "Los mas poderosos" lo que venga podemos hace lo que tu quieras mi pequeño rayo de oscuridad Hiroki: Jajajajajaja Murcimon: Mami no me avergüences con mi compañero LadyMyotismon: Tienes un compañero humano?, me imagino que tu eres quien cuida a mi hijo? Hiroki: Si señora, Arturo me lo dio cuando era solo era Takimurcimon pero hemos progresado en nuestro entrenamiento y nos hecho mas fuertes. LadyMyotismon: Bueno me extraña que mi hijo no haya bebido tu sangre? Hiroki:*Se sorprende con lo que le dijo LadyMyotismon* Este..... le he dado jugo de tomate es un buen sutituto de sangre LadyMyotismon: Bueno, y hijo si quieres juega un rato mientras esperamos a tu padre*Bebe algo de jugo de tomate que le dio el mayordomo* Murcimon: Si madre, ven Hiroko mas a seguir entrenado Hiroko: Esta bien. Se van a la sala de entrenamiento..... Hiroko: Sabes tu madre es algo terrorífica Murcimon: *Lo toma como un cumplido* Gracias, por cierto Hiroio no crees que ya deriamos llegar a un siguiente nivel si sabes lo que te digo. Hiroki: Si, digievoluciona*Saca su digivice* Murcimon: Murcimon digivol aaaaaaaaaa..........*Se cubre de un aura oscura pero solo aumenta un poco de tamaño*...... ?????: Pipismon......thumb|Pipismon(Digievolucion Campeon de Murcimon) Hiroki: Estas ahora en nivel campeon Pipismon: Si creo que sera mejor digievolucionar poco a poco en el entrenamiento aunque esperaba ya estar en el nivel Mega. Hiroki:*Empieza a recordar lo que paso cuando Murcimon digievoluciono en su forma Mega: Belialmon y este estuvo fuera de control, y casi mata a Arturo* Espera creo que sera mejor poco a poco Pipismon: Bueno esta bien, aunque después de todo me alegra haber digievolucionado al nivel Campeon por primera vez :) En la reunión... Arturo: Siento una extraño sentimiento, algo va a pasar Ian: Quisiera decir algunas palabras Goku: Dilas te escuchamos Ian: Quiero que sepan que a pesar de todo, todos ustedes son personas muy importantes para mi, si incluso Xanxus, se que podemos derrotar a todos los villanos, salvar a Mabl de morir y que podamos revivir a todos los que hemos perdido *''Suelta lagrimas''*, pero solo lo lograremos si trabajamos juntos, siempre lo hemos hecho, superamos todas las adversidades y hemos llegado hasta aquí, juntos ganaremos y restauraremos el orden Abigail: *''Llorando''* Muy bien dicho Jazmin: Hagamoslo Todos se reúnen, juntan sus manos y luego las elevan al cielo gritando Zona de Luz y Oscuridad Daniel: Siempre fueron especiales, por algo el creador les otorgo la bendición de proteger a los demás Christopher: Mabl ya cumplió su función, los héroes nunca perderán la esperanza ya que es parte de sus corazones ni siquiera si pierden todo, saben que pueden vengar a los que pierden Mundo sombra Jazmin: Muy bien, chicos como ustedes vienen del futuro y aun existen quiere ni Lord Caos, ni Hybridmon y ni siquiera Onslaught ganaran, pero es nuestro debe asegurarnos de que así sea Daiki: Que quieres decir mamá? Jazmin: Quiero, no, queremos que ustedes dirigían este combate, Lord Caos no conoce a ciencia cierta todo su potencial por eso no podrá predecir todo lo que hagamos Digimundo ZeedMilleniummon se enfurece y derrota a Ghost Godzilla y hiere muy gravemente a Hadesmon, después de esto su fuerza comienza a elevarse, derrotando y noqueando a Hadesmon pero este serecupera rapidamente..... Chronomon: Luchare, Explosión de Luz Estelar Chronomon comienza a acumular energía en su boca y sus alas para crear una gran explosión de luz que destruye todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor esta impacta con ZeedMilleniummon lastimandolo mucho...... Chronomon: No nos rendiremos tan fácil Hadesmon: Pagaras por atacar a mi......un dios oscuro, Phantom Slicer Blande su guadaña que desatada una cuchilla enorme energía de la misma así ataca a ZeedMilleniummon hiriendolo, con esto recuperan la ventaja en la batalla Zona del Multiverso Lord Caos había visto lo que hacían los elegidos y sus aliados después siente asco con lo que vio..... Lord Caos: Jamas vi seres tan patéticos Chernabog: N ose por que no atacamos ya Muerte: Cierto Lord Caos: Ellos quieren que hagamos tal caso no saben que nosotros tenemos tambien un as bajo la manga, y quiero que esas alimañas estén en nuestro campo de juegos Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, patéticas cucarachas Chernabog: Jajajaja Muerte: Jejejejeje Mundo Sombra Mientras entrenando Pipismon logra llegar al nivel Ultra teniendo una digievolucion nunca antes vista llamada PrinceMyotismon este era parecido a Myotismon solo que era una versión adolescente.... Hiroki: Lo logramos amigo PrinceMyotismon: Si lo he logrado amigo ya estoy cerca del nivel mega Hiroki: Mmmmm sabes que ayude PrinceMyotismon: Cierto Continúan el entrenamiento pero de repente..... PrinceMyotismon:*Se empieza a sentir extraño*Me duele la cabeza Hiroki: Estas bien??? De repente PrinceMyotismon ve a Hiroki con una mirada maligna en sus ojos rojos luego este se cubre de un neblina oscura digievolucionado en....... thumb|Belialmon Belialmon: Grrrrrrrrrr!!!!*Se acerca a Hiroki* Hiroki: Por favor cálmate*''Trata de hacer que se calma pero antes''* Belialmon: Noooooo!!!!*Le quita el digivice a Hiroko rompiéndolo en mil pedazos*Ya basta.....Ahora voy a comer Hiroki iba a escapar para advertirles a los otros pero Belialmon con su cola lo agarra y lo pone en enfrente de el..... Hiroki: Por favor somos amigos Belialmon: *La ignora*Hambre!!! Belialmon muerde a Hiroki por el cuello empezando a beber su sangre sin fin hasta casi matarlo, luego suelta su cuerpo, Belialmon toma vuelo atravesando el techo del palacio y al parecer de alguna manera el mundo sombra estaba de noche(A causa de un ser maligno misterioso pero no era ni Hybridmon ni Lord Caos), Belialmon ataca como bestia hambrienta a las habitantes de mundo sombra matándolos para beber su sangre......Mientras LadyMyotismon había entrando a la sala de entrenamiento solo para ver lo ya habia ocurrido.... LadyMyotismon: *Se sorprende*Pero que ha pasado aqui???*Se acerca al cuerpo de Hiroki*Rayos al parecer bebieron mucha de su sangre hasta casi matarlo.....PERO MI HIJO DONDE ESTA!!!!*Esta se alarma y corre hacia donde esta la reunion*ESPOSO DONDE ESTAS!!!! MagnaMyotismon: Cariño que pasa??? LadyMyotismon: Nuestro bebe ha desaparecido y alguien estuvo por matar al chico que se encontraba con el Arturo: Que??? Todos se sorprende con lo que dijo LadyMyotismon.... MagnaMyotismon: Nuestro hijo!!!, hay que buscarlo, no voy a dejar esto se quede así buscare a nuestro pequeño y acabare con el que se lo ha llevado. Bagramon: No seas irracional, analicemos mejor la situación MagnaMyotismon: Claro como tu no tienes un hijo por el que te preocupas Bagramon: Alguna vez tuve uno, y sabes eso me hizo recordar cuanto te odie en el pasado LightKnightmon: Hermano tranquilízate, ya lo habías olvidado Bagramon: No te metas en esto, el idiota de MagnaMyotismon es quien empezó Piedmon: No peleen Bagramon: Ustedes siempre defendiéndolo porque no simplemente dejan que lo golpee unas cuantas veces Piedmon: Hermano no tienes porque enojarte, eso ya quedo en el pasado Bagramon: Un padre nunca olvida a su hijo MagnaMyotismon: Lamento lo que dije, no tenia la intención de recordarte cosas tristes Oscar: Por cierto Arturo tu sabes porque Bagramon se enojo? Arturo: Hace muchos años Bagramon tuvo un hijo, al contrario de su padre, Bagramon trato de ser un buen padre, en ese tiempo Myotismon estaba celoso por sus hermanos mayores , cometió un error, entrego al hijo de Bagramon a su padre, el lo devoro Bagramon: Fue así como mi padre se volvió un ser mas poderoso de lo que era Jazmin: Hermano tu sabes mucho de su familia, su padre pago por lo que hizo? Arturo: No, el esta vivo, hace mucho me deshice de el, temo que quiera regresar a su hogar a ocupar su trono, pero dejemoslo de lado, es casi imposible que venga Rei: Están matando a mis ciudadanos, y los culpo a ustedes *''Señalando a LadyMyotismon y MagnaMyotismon''* MagnaMyotismon: Porque?, de que hablas Rei: Se que no son tontos, solo piensen quien estaba con Hiroki?, en serio creen que alguien secuestraria a su hijo? MagnaMyotismon y su familia corren hacia los poblados... Arturo: *''Detiene a Bagramon''* No soy tonto, y se que tu lo sabes Bagramon: Te refieres a eso? Arturo: Si, me di cuenta cuando me ataco LadyMyotismon: Ya vieron todos están secos como pasas les succionaron la sangre hasta mas no poder MagnaMyotismon: Cariño que haces aquí LadyMyotismon: De nada me iba a quedar con esa loca de Rei como se atreve a decir que nadie secuestro a mi hijo MagnaMyotismon: No se sabe muy bien, pero esposa por favor vuelve y espéranos, se que tambien estas muy preocupada pero te prometo que traeré a nuestro hijo LadyMyotismon: Lo entiendo Piedmon: Cuñada si quieres puedes estar con mi hijo Jokermon para que te haga compañía es bueno que nuestra familia este unida LadyMyotismon: Bueno en cierto sentido tienes razón LadyMyoitsmon desaparece como señal de que se fue al palacio.... MagnaMyotismon: Bueno habrá que seguir este rastro de cadáveres desangrados Mientras Belialmon ya había matado la mitad de la población de mundo sombra, este ya esta satisfecho por el momento.....Este había llegado a un castillo echo ruinas que al parecer era de XenLa.... Belialmon: Mmmmmm*Se pone en sala del trono solo para descansar luego de tanta matanza y así duerme un rato* Mientras con la familia de MagnaMyotismon..... MagnaMyotismon: Ya que mi esposa y mi sobrino Jokermon no irán pero si mis hermanos y yo, iremos a seguir el rastro de cadáveres secos pero alguien piensa ir con nosotros por que piénselo bien no sabemos de que se trata pero si se que esta cosa debe ser un vampiro solo espero que no sea quien pienso. Jazmin: Nadie mas ira, tenemos otras cosas que hacer Kazuhisa: Papá vamos a ayudarlos Arturo: Tengo otras cosas en que enfocarme Kazuhisa: Pero son tus amigos Arturo: Lo son, pero ellos pueden solos Los hermanos siguen el rastro... Arturo: No puedo creer que al final me convenciste Kazuhisa: Sabes Bagramon siempre me acompaño, por eso es como un segundo padre para mi Arturo: Bueno por lo menos soy el uno Kazuhisa: No, ese es papá Ken Arturo: *''Deprimido''* había olvidado que en el futuro Chrome se casa con Ken y yo sigo en prisión Llegan hasta un viejo castillo... MagnaMyotismon: Los rastros llegan hasta aquí, entremos Arturo: Esa es una mala idea, ese castillo tiene unos cuantos secretos Mientras dentro del castillo.... Belialmon:*Despierta y siente las presencias de los que estan fuera del castillo*Grrrrrrrr*Con sus garras empieza a hacer unos misteriosos simbolos por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la torre mas alta del castillo, luego este suelta un gran rugido haciendo temblar el castillo*Grrrrrrrrrr!!! MagnaMyotismon: Pero que criatura suena asi???? Bagramon: Debe ser el supuesto vampiro Arturo: Esperen no hay que entrar al castillo MagnaMyotismon: No me importa haré cualquier cosa para salvar a mi hijo de ese vampiro, incluso daré mi vida por mi hijo si es necesario Mientras en la torre mas alta de castillo Belialmon comienza con una especie de ritual misterioso , levanta sus manos hacia el cielo, mientras que esto causa que los símbolos que hizo brillaran, el castillo empezaba desprenderse del suelo empezado a flotar hacia arriba al cielo, en el cielo se forma un tormenta eléctrica masiva que lanzaba rayos oscuros que destruían todo el mundo sombra aparte las nubes empezaron a formar un vórtice oscuro que este causaba mas destrucción masiva pero se abría mas y mas esta llegar a un gran tamaño que todos en el mundo sombra lo podian ver, con esto el mundo sombra sufria una destrucción que podía causar su fin.... Belialmon:*Viendo hacia arribar para ver el vórtice oscuro sabiendo que el castillo se dirigía ahí*Casa....Me voy a mi Casa....El Área Oscura MagnaMyotismon:*Viendo que el castillo flotaba hacia arriba y se dirigiría al vórtice oscuro*Miren, Ya no hay que perder tiempo tenemos que ir al castillo ahora!!! MagnaMyotismon y otros se vieron obligados a entrar al castillo de XenLa lograron entrar, al ya estar a dentro, vieron como el castillo esta hecho ruinas pero también vieron los simbolos que estanba marcadas por todas partes... Bagramon: Estos símbolos los reconozco, son los símbolos de la familia del mal es decir nuestra familia*Se acerca y ve los símbolos detalla mente* Aparte alguien los hizo con sus garras MagnaMyotismon: Pero porque el vampiro los hizo?, y como rayos sabe de los símbolos de nuestra familia, suponiendo que se trate de un digimon vampiro los unicos digimon vampiros que sabíamos de los simbolos eramos GranDracmon por ser parte vampiro y yo ningún otro digimon vampiro o vampiro, esto es muy confuso???.......bueno eso no importa vamos a buscar al responsable y salvar a mi hijo Arturo: Estas cegado, ya todos nos dimos cuenta de quien se trata MagnaMyotismon: Es acaso nuestro padre? Arturo: No, sera mejor que lo veas por tus propios ojos, porque si te lo digo vas a golpearme Bagramon: Si, esa parece ser la opcion mas viable Arturo con sus poderes logra disminuir gran parte de los poderes que se estaba ejerciendo por la magia de Belialmon, esto sin decírselo a nadie Flashback (Area Oscura hace 8 años) ????: Hahaha, a que has venido "Jinete de la Venganza" Arturo: Vengo a deshacerme de ti ????: En serio crees que con tu capacidad actual eres capaz de detenerme, soy mucho mas poderoso que mis hijos Arturo: Eso ya lo se, pero he estado pensando que no eres requerido en mis planes ????: Oh si, tu plan de crear tu propio mundo, aun pienso que es absurdo Arturo: Desearas vivir en mi mundo, una vez que todo este completo, sera un paraíso para personas como nosotros ????: Ni siquiera sabes si esos dichosos objetos existen realmente, yo mismo me deshacere de los futuros elegidos Arturo: Si yo soy inmune a tus poderes quien garantiza que ellos no, por eso quiero ser yo quien los aplaste y aunque voy a enviarte a un lugar de donde no vas a poder regresar, si mis deseos son cumplidos prometo dejarte vivir en mi mundo ????: Somos buenos amigos desde hace un tiempo humano, pero si me envias a otra parte prometo matarte Arturo: Jajaja no has cambiado, por eso tus hijos son mas utiles, su madre los ha educado bien Arturo hace desaparecer al padre de Myotismon... fin del flashback Belialmon:Grrrrrr*Emana su poder fortaleciendo el hechizo* Belialmon causa una onda de choques hacia Arturo y los otros que los deja en el suelo heridos, con el vórtice succionaba mas rápido destruyendo todo a su paso.... Arturo:*Se levanta después de lo que paso* Rayos ha cancelado lo que hice MagnaMyotismon: No hay de otra, hay que enfrentarlo para acabar con lo que este haciendo MagnaMyotismon y los otros suben hasta llegar a la torre mas alta solo para encontrarse con.... MagnaMyotismon: No puede creerlo, es imposible, no, mi hijo Belialmon: Grrrrrrrr!!!*Viendo con rabia a los presentes de repente empieza a hablar pero con otra voz*Jajajajajajaja Piedmon: Esa voz es de.... Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????)':Jajaja, han mordido el anzuelo, y lo acabare a todos Bagramon: Padre, pero como? Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????): '''Quieren saber, verán este nieto mio es diferente a los otros incluso al mas débil y insignificante que es Jokermon el hijo de Piedmon, bueno en fin, mi nieto Murcimon había nacido con poder similar al mio gracias a eso había logrado crear un vinculo entre mi nieto y yo para controlarlo, cuando lo logre por primera vez lo hiso para matar el Jinete, ibaa conseguir mi venganza pero perdi el control gracias al niño humano que tenia mi nieto como compañero, pero ahora he fortalecido ese vinculo, y eso que la destrucción es solo el comienzo ya pienso usar a mi nieto para sacarme en donde estoy atrapado Bagramon: Entonces quieres hacerle lo mismo que a mi hijo monstruo Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????):' No, tengo un mejor plan, ya que tiene poderes similares a los míos y una fuerza superior a la de ustedes Jajajajajaja Piedmon: No dejaremos que hagas tal cosa padre ''Belialmon empieza atacar pero una gran velocidad que ni MagnaMyotismon y los demás lo pudieron detener, Belialmon atacaba sin fin lastimandolos y dejandolos muy heridos a todos aparte de que Belialmon al parecer era inmune a las ilusiones por eso le fue a el mas fácil dejar a Arturo mas herido y dejandolo muy debilitado..... Bagramon: Nada mal, pero nos estas subestimando padre Piedmon: Con el tiempo nos hemos estado preparando para poder derrotarte Arturo: Te encuentras bien Kazu? Kazuhisa: Si, tengo unas cuantas heridas pero nada del otro mundo Arturo: Te dije que no viniéramos pero tenias que insistir, ven por aqui dejemos que se enfrenten en familia Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????):'*Enojado*Maldito Jinete*Lanza a gran velocidad un estaca de energia oscura a Arturo sin que este lo supiera aparte ni que sus lo supieran tambien*Jejejejeje Kazuhisa: Padre Nooooooooo!!!! Arturo:*Ya seda cuenta pero era demasiado tarde la estaca oscura ya le había atravesado el pecho y este empezó a escupir sangre*Maldito La estaca oscura empezó a brillar y a debilitar a Arturo haciendo que este casi muera, a pesar de todo lo que hacia Arturo para quitársela de pecho, la estaca no se lo permitía haciendo que se debilitara aun mas, aparte le causa que envejezca muy rapido y caiga al suelo sin la capacidad de moverse o usar ilusiones para escapar ya que la estaca tenia el poder oscuro para cancelarlas todas...... Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????):' Jajajajajaja....Ya dejamos de ser buenos amigos desde que me traicionaste desgraciado *Ve a sus hijos* Ustedes no se quedan atrás tambien son unos traidores, son ustedes los que me subestiman a mi......y a mi nieto, yo me he preparado para aniquilaros a ustedes y a la cucaracha de Arturo, a pesar de estar atrapado pude fortalecer mi poder asi como mi nieto entreno para ser mas fuerte y así tener un vinculo aun mas poderoso. Belialmon ataca sorpresivamente a MagnaMyotismon, Bagramon, Piedmon y LightKnightmon con gran velocidad les da una serie de golpes pero ellos tratan de evadirlo aun así Belialmon los superaba logrando dejarlos estampados al suelo.... Belialmon'(Hablando con la vos de ????):' Quien subestima a quien?, Idiotas patéticos Belialmon luego hace que la tormenta oscura empeore destruyendo aun mas el mundo sombra y con eso afecta al palacio de Rei causandole mucho daño.... Arturo: Como voy a morir te diré un secreto hijo Kazuhisa: No morirás voy a salvarte Arturo: Tu poder es superior a el, solo que aun no lo sabes, quizá el padre de Bagramon y Myotismon es conocido por ser mas poderoso que otros seres digitales tales como Zeusmon, Hadesmon o el mismísimo Godemon pero tu naciste con el mismo poder que yo, somos como una esponja, asimilamos el poder de los otros eso lo incluye, mientras el este cerca de ti, tus poderes incrementaran Zona de Luz y Oscuridad Daniel: Y que harás?, iras a ayudar a Arturo? Christopher: Quizá lo deje morir Daniel: Eres el unico que puede salvarlo, tu don es lo unico que puede salvarlo Christopher: Si, pero el no me ha dicho que lo salve Daniel: No siempre debes de seguir las ordenes de el, tambien existe lo que tu quieres hacer Mundo Sombra Belialmon habia logra escuchar lo que dijo Arturo.... Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????): '''Estas totalmente equivocado Arturo, mira Jajajajaja ''Con su poder encierra a Kazuhisa en una burbuja negra.....Kazuhisa hace todo para salir pero era inutil al parecer la burbuja negra era muy resistente hasta para Kazuhisa.... Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????):' Jajajajaja encerrado aqui no podras asimilar mi poder o el de mi nieto con esto estas fuera de combate así como la alimaña de tu padre Jajajajajaja Arturo: Monstruo lo tenias todo planeado GranDracmon: Maldición no podemos contra el MagnaMyotismon: No....porque a mi hijo, por que mi hijo Bagramon: LightKnightmon debemos hacer la digixros no hay de otra LightKnightmon: Tienes razón Hacen la Digixros para formar a CelestialBagramon.... CelestialBagramon: Espada Celestial El ataque lastima un poco a Belialmon.... Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????): '''Maldito Insecto, Grrrrrrrrr ''Belialmon y CelestialBagramon pelean codo a codo causando que tiemble el castillo pero Belialmon tenia un as bajo su manga a pesar de que CelestialBagramon lo esta debilitando.... CelestialBagramon: Nunca pensaste que mi sobrino al ser un digimon vampiro tiene la debilidad de tener desventaja contra un digimon de luz Belialmon'(Hablando con la voz de ????): '''Falso solo estaban dando confianza tarado pero te aniquilare de una buena vez a ti y a todos, *''Concentra su poder de una manera extraña*HAAAAAAAAA!!!! Belialmon hace que le caiga encima un rayo oscuro que sale del mismo vortice oscuro, Belialmon esta sincronizando el poder de su nieto y para causar que se hiciera invencible pero tambien hace que se crubra con sus alas haciendo que cambien de forma y aumente de tamaño hasta llegar a ser un gigante, y con eso digievoluciona a un digimon nunca antes visto.....impresionando a todos los presentes '' Arturo: Que rayos es ese digimon?*Sintiéndose algo asustado* MagnaMyotismon:........ thumb|348px|NecroDarknessmonNecroDarknessmon: Grrrrrrrrrr, No les tendré piedad. ''NecroDarknessmon empieza atacar a CelestialBagramon y de un solo ataque logra hacer que se desfusinen haciendo queden gravemente heridos.... Bagramon: Maldición no me puedo mover LightKnightmon: Su poder ha incrementado descomunalmente Bagramon: Solo existe una forma de acabar con el Piedmon: Pero cual es? Bagramon: Desgraciadamente hay que enviarlo al vortice MagnaMyotismon: Estas loco esta arriesgando a mi hijo NecroDarknessmon: Jajajajajaja no pueden contra mi jejejejeje NecroDarknessmon se da cuenta que alguien se acerca a Arturo este con su cola lo agarra pero otro sujeto lo ataca pero bloquea su ataque y lo agarra..... NecroDarknessmon: Quienes rayos son ustedes? Christopher: Eso no es de tu incumbencia tira Daniel: No dejaremos que mates a Arturo. NecroDarknessmon: Tontos para el ya es demasiado tarde no pueden hacer nada por el aparte yo soy el unico que le puede quitar esa estaca nadie mas si pensaba que podian algunos de estudes Daniel: Desgraciado monstruo Daniel y Christopher pelean contra NecroDarknessmon logran liberarse, los ataques de Daniel eran muy efectivos contra el, Christopher recibía los ataques sin ningún daño, esto deja sorprendido a NecroDarknessmon...... '' NecroDarknessmon: Que es lo que esta pasando?, no son tan fuertes pero por alguna extraña razon mis ataques no son efectivos contra ti Christopher: No puedo ser dañado por seres llenos de maldad, o con corazones repletos de oscuridad Daniel: Lo mio es al contrario, soy inmune a personas o seres con corazones puros y llenos de amor, pero mientras los poderes de mi hermano son débiles contra tipos como tu, los míos son bastante efectivos ''Desaparecen por una extraña razon... Mientras con MagnaMyotismon y sus hermanos Bagramon: Por favor entiéndelo no hay otra forma. MagnaMyotismon: No......No puedo perder a mi hijo NecroDarknessmon empieza a volar..... NecroDarknessmon: Tontos ya estan perdidos NecroDarknessmon causa una destruccion masiva mucho peor para el mundo sombra dejandolo gravenmente dañado y ya los unicos con vida eran los elegidos, sus aliados y amigos, ya que todos los ciudadanos de mundo sombra fueron exterminados por completo por la destruccion causada por NecroDarknessmon..... Kazuhisa: No esto no puede pasar GranDracmon: Hermano lo siento pero hay de otra, por favor espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer GranDracmon se pone en frente de NecroDarknessmon combaten en el cielo cerca del vórtice a pesar de que GranDracmon tenia desventaja.... NecroDarknessmon: Jajajajajaja al parecer, el mas fuerte de mis hijos fue superado por fin por su padre y sobrino, eres patético, si no fueras tan blando como tus hermanos, no estarías en esta situación basura GranDracmon: Eres un despiadado NecroDarknessmon: Oh ya callate NecroDarknessmon de un ataque lanzando un rayo mortal de sus ojos atraviesa el pecho de GranDracmon dañando muy grave su código, pero este no se dio cuenta que estaba ya demasiado cerca del vortice oscuro.... NecroDarknessmon: Eh???, pero que rayos??? El vórtice atrae a NecroDarknessmon absorbiendolo, luego le vórtice se cierra por completo, haciendo que el sol salga de nuevo volviendo todo a la normalidad, casi ya que no repara los daños causados..... GranDracmon: Era la única manera a pesar de estar en el area oscura solo esperemos que no moleste por un largo tiempo. Arturo: Tienes razon le tomara tiempo descifrar la manera de salir en donde esta atrapado por lo menos tal vez tarde mucho tiempo GranDracmon: Cierto Arturo: Aun asi no repara los daños que nos causo GranDracmon cae debilitado y muy lastimado..... GranDracmon: Ya no puedo aguntar mucho......daño demasiado fuerte mi codigo Sin la presencia de NecroDarknessmon en el mundo sombra la burbuja oscura se debilita haciendo que Kazuhisa se libere. este corre asi su padre.... Kazuhisa: Por favor padre no te mueres Tambien sin la presencia de NecroDarknessmon la estaca oscura se debilito y esta solo desaparecio haciendo que Arturo se recupere poco a poco....Pero para GranDracmon era muy tarde.... GranDracmon: MagnaMyotismon por favor espero que me perdones tu y LadyMyotismon a pesar de que aun sentía algo por ella......... GranDracmon se desintegra poco a poco desapareciendo...... MagnaMyotismon:*Soltando lagrimas y llorando* No esto no puede estar pasado Bagramon: A mi tambien me duelo esto Piedmon: Perdimos a uno de nuestro hermanos LightKnightmon: Se sacrifico para detenerlo MagnaMyotismon: Aun así perdí a mi hijo Arturo: Myotismon se que esto te dolió mucho pero debes saber de que el no volverá y esperemos que tu padre no le haga daño MagnaMyotismon: Déjame en paz MagnaMyotismon golpea a Arturo este convoca sus alas de angel y vuela al palacio muy deprimido...... Bagramon: Bueno por ahora debemos de estar preparados contra los señores del caos LightKnightmon: Tienes razón. Todos llegan al palacio, están reunidos hablando Arturo: De camino aquí, mi hijo y yo hemos decidido tomar unas vacaciones y no participar en la batalla contra los Señores del caos Jazmin: Pero porque?, creí que querías salvar a tu hijo Arturo: Dije que no participaría en contra de los Señores del caos, pero estaré presente cuando se enfrenten a Hybridmon, yo mismo quiero ser quien acabe con el Rei: No iras a avisarle a Myotismon? Arturo: No, esta dolido por lo que sucedio, lo mejor sera que se tome un tiempo para pensar, es tambien lo que quiero hacer Arturo, Rei y Kazuhisa estaban por desaparecer cuando... Tsuna: Esperen, los necesitamos... Tsuna tambien va con Arturo y su familia Categoría:Warmexicanmon Categoría:Episodios de Fandsubs Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de series Categoría:Fandsub Categoría:Digimon C.M